Soi meets Nuriko
by Redeim
Summary: Soi and Nuriko meet up in a bar, have a chat, and find they have more in common than they thought. VERY SLIGHTLY AU, explained in better detail inside. Revised


Summary: Nuriko and Soi meet during the time that Miaka's spent three months away during Vol.2. Not realizing who each other are... They realize how alike in their love life they truly are... I did this while I was thinking of how Infinity Breaks continously suggests Soi is the coolest Seiryuu warrior. (Boshi twins are better!) Don't ask...

SLIGHT AU! Only because Yui wasn't found during that time, and because I said she was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soi, Nuriko, Miaka, Yui, Tama-chan, or Nakago and Hotohori. I wouldn't mind owning Nuri-chan and Hotohori, though. (sigh)

Nuriko walked into the bar, not intending to have any drinks, just to get away from Tamahome for awhile.

'He's been a nutcase since we got back to the palace... Personally, I think it's quieter now that Miaka's back in her own world...' Nuriko sighed, sitting down, not noticing someone else, most likely not from Konan arrive.

Soi walked into the bar, anger rising as she took off her coat. That stupid Nakago. He finds that girl and decides she's the only important person now...And now that she's become our priestess... Fuming, Soi sat down next to a purple haired young lady, (readers take hint #1, She's not a lady.) And asked the bartender for a drink.

At the same time, Nuriko asked the bartender for a water.

"You two girls look like you need sleep and a good boyfriend..."

"Speak for yourself." The two girls said. (M.L.: Nuriko will be called girl for at least half the fic, don't eat me.) Looking at eachother, they stared in slight shock.

"Why are you so depressed?" Nuriko asked.

"Lost boyfriend. You?" Soi answered.

(N)"Guy I'll never get. He fawning over some stupid girl that's not even from around here!"

(S)"I know exactly what you mean! My boyfriend practically dumped me for some stupid wench from outta this world."

(N)"I know! I mean, jeez, the guy doesn't even have a chance with her! She's already got a boyfriend! And she's so rude and such a glutton!"

(S)"Yeah, really... Except my boyfriend's girl is like, suicidal or something! She's thinks she was raped, but she's so gullible!"

(N)"I wish she'd just crawl under a rock and die. I mean, she almost died, but she just HAD to come back to life to her precious Boyfriend!"

(S)"Yeah, just...have them crawl under a rock..."

(N)"Honestly, she thinks she can come into our lives and take over! Everything was fine until she came! She even stole my one chance to get the guy I like to like me back! He's hates me now!"

(S)"She stole my guy!" Once their drinks came, Nuriko and Soi sobered from their outrage. As the bartender slowly back away and walked off, Nuriko and Soi smiled gently at eachother.

"So what's your name? Mine's Nuriko."

"Mine's Soi...Wait a minute! You mean like, Nuriko of the Suzaku seven!"

(N)"Yeah...Why...Oh...Your from Seiryuu...If I remember my constellations correctly. Right?"

(S)"MmHmm. Meaning where supposed to be enemies...? But we have so much in common!" Nuriko leaned back in his/her seat.

(N)"Okay, who were YOU talking about?" Soi sighed, and looked up into Nuriko's eyes.

(S)"Nakago, he's general. Since our priestess came..."

(N)"Wait! Your priestess is here too?" Nuriko yelled. Soi nodded. Nuriko calmed down a bit.

(N)"Sorry, continue."

(S)"Anyway, since our priestess came, she's grabbed the attention of MY Nakago. He's drifting away from me... Who were you talking about?"

(N)"Hotohori, The emperor. I was in the inner seraglio for a year before OUR priestess came. By the time she came, Hotohori didn't check once in there. So when she did come, I was bitter, 'cause Hotohori gave her all his attention. I thought I might get a chance once she was out of the way, because she had gotten sick and went home. But on the way to get her home, she found out a secret of mine... And then something happened and Hotohori found out... And well...I can tell he's repulsed..." Nuriko sighed.

(S)"Ah well! No use dwelling over the past! Let's remember this when we have to fight, okay? Maybe we'll cut eachother some slack!" Soi and Nuriko looked at eachother and giggled.

"Maybe." They said in unison.

THE END

Author's note: Well, how was it? Good, bad, otherwise? Please tell me what you think, Constructive critism, no flames please! It's hard to imagine Soi giggling... (shudder)


End file.
